


Good Morning

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Sequel to Drunken Tunes. What happens when Tenzo wakes up in Kakashi's bed?





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Author has not finished Shippuden

     Tenzo tried to focus his fuzzy brain enough to remember what happened the night before. He’d been out for drinks with Asuma… And he might have been drunk enough for karaoke… He couldn’t really have sang a duet with Kakashi, right? That had to be an alcohol induced fantasy. Tenzo peeled his eyes open. Generic apartment ceiling, but it somehow didn’t feel quite right for his apartment. But where else could he be? Tenzo shifted, his movement hindered by something warm and heavy on his chest. Glancing down he saw messy silver hair. Kakashi? But how? What was he missing from last night? He closed his eyes again. Kakashi. Kakashi had walked him home from the bar, and… Oh. Tenzo’s face burned. He remembered fragmented kissing, taking off clothes… And then nothing. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. How far had they gone? He carefully brushed a hand across his hip, relieved to feel fabric. If he still had his pants on, that was a good sign. But he also had a very warm and very shirtless Kakashi on his chest. The stuff his dreams were made of, really. What would Kakashi say when he woke up? Tenzo had worked so hard for so many years to stay within the carefully defined bounds of friendship. He was pretty sure ‘get drunk and make out with your senpai’ did not fall within those boundaries.  
     “Tenzo,” Kakashi muttered sleepily against his chest, “Calm down. I can feel your thoughts racing.”  
     “Ah, um, sorry, Senpai.”  
     “Mmmm,” Kakashi hummed, wrapping his arms more tightly around Tenzo’s chest. Tenzo’s breath caught in his throat. This was it. All the missions he’d been on, Root, ANBU, this nonsense with Naruto, this was how he died. Kakashi’s long fingers began tracing patterns on Tenzo’s ribs, and he lost all ability to form coherent thought. Kakashi pressed light kisses to Tenzo’s collarbone, barely shifting from his position draped across Tenzo’s chest.  
     “S-Senpai?” Tenzo stuttered.  
     “Shhhh,” Kakashi soothed. “Is this alright?”  
     “Mmm hmmm,” Tenzo managed.  
     “Good,” Kakashi said. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He kissed his way up Tenzo’s neck, his chin, his cheeks, his forehead, agonizingly avoiding his lips. Tenzo held perfectly still, as if any movement from him would chase Kakashi away. He wasn’t completely sure this wasn’t some sort of hungover dream.  
      “Tenzo, relax,” Kakashi whispered, his lips no more than a breath above Tenzo’s. “It's supposed to feel good.” Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows to study Tenzo. Tenzo closed his eyes, mourning the kiss that wasn’t. Kakashi stroked his hair gently, his full focus on Tenzo’s face.  
     “What’s wrong, Tenzo?” He asked. “We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.”  
      “N-no!” Tenzo said, eyes flying open. Kakashi pressed a barely there kiss to Tenzo’s lips before retreating again.  
      “Then what? Because I’m not doing this if you’re not 100% ok.” Tenzo bit his lip. He wanted this, he knew he wanted this, had wanted this for years, so what was the hang up?  
     “I can't lose you!” he blurted. Kakashi tilted his head, studying Tenzo with mismatched eyes.  
     “What?”  
     “This can't change us,” Tenzo said stubbornly. The light went on in Kakashi’s eyes.  
      “You're not some one night stand, you idiot. But I'll promise you this: things won't change unless you want them to,” Kakashi said. Then he grinned. “This means you have to be in charge of our relationship, you know!”  
     “So what's new?” Tenzo shot back. He wrapped one leg around Kakashi's hips, then used his new leverage to flip them. Kakashi stared at him with wide eyes.  
      “Damn that was hot!” Tenzo laughed as he pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s lips, sweet and light. Kakashi reached for Tenzo’s hips, sliding his hands towards the zipper, but Tenzo caught his wrists, pinning them above Kakashi's head. Kakashi swallowed roughly as he realized that Tenzo could hold both of his wrists easily in one hand.  
     “I believe you just said I’m the one in charge,” Tenzo said, leaning down to nip Kakashi’s lower lip.  
      “Looks like my kitten has claws,” Kakashi said, a little breathless.  
     “So help me, Senpai, if you start quoting Icha Icha, I will walk out,” Tenzo said.  
     “Senpai, huh? I think I like that. Kinda hot,” Kakashi teased.  
     “Keep your kinks under control long enough for me to take my pants off!” Tenzo said.  
     “Are you taking off your pants? Because you still have pants on, and I find that distinctly unfair,” Kakashi said.  
     “Why are you like this?” Tenzo asked. He kissed Kakashi hard, preventing him from answering. Tenzo released Kakashi’s wrists and sat up, still straddling Kakashi’s hips. He flicked the button open, and undid the zipper slowly. Tenzo coyly inched his pants down. He got as far as his knees before realizing that he couldn’t actually take his pants off while straddling Kakashi. What did he do now? He scrambled awkwardly off Kakashi, falling onto the floor as he tripped over his pants. Kakashi leaned over the edge of the bed.  
     “Just let me die,” Tenzo muttered dramatically.  
     “Mmm, don’t think I will,” Kakashi said, barely holding back his laughter.  
     “Would it help if I told you how incredibly turned on I am right now?” Kakashi asked. “Because I am so turned on right now.” Tenzo just groaned. Kakashi swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He grabbed Tenzo’s wrists and pulled him back onto the bed.  
     “C’mon, show your Senpai how it’s done,” Kakashi urged, tugging Tenzo back on top of him. Tenzo rolled his eyes.  
     “You’re ridiculous, did you know that, Senpai?” Tenzo asked. Kakashi grinned.  
     “Yeah, but you love me anyway!” Tenzo dipped down, kissing Kakashi again.  
     “Remind me why?” Tenzo teased. Kakashi stuck his lower lip out in a pout. That was too much temptation for Tenzo, those perfect lips he saw far too rarely. He kissed Kakashi, hard. Kakashi buried his hands in Tenzo’s hair pulling him closer. Kakashi parted his lips, and Tenzo slipped his tongue inside. Kakashi’s hands wandered down his back, tracing loose patterns, before grabbing a firm handful of Tenzo’s backside. Tenzo yelped.  
     “Senpai!”  
     “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Kakashi asked. Tenzo retaliated by rolling his hips against Kakashi’s, leaving the other man gasping. Kakashi yanked desperately at Tenzo’s boxers, pulling them down. Tenzo managed to kick them off without falling off the bed this time. Kakashi obediently lifted his hips as Tenzo tugged at the last bit of fabric separating them. Tenzo paused.  
     “Like what you see,” Kakashi asked, staring hungrily at Tenzo through lowered lashes. Tenzo sighed and pressed his forehead to Kakashi’s.  
     “So what if I do?” He whispered, wrapping one hand around Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi instinctively bucked against the pressure.  
     “Like that?” Tenzo asked, his hand working Kakashi’s length.  
     “Fuck, yes, fuck,” Kakashi muttered, squirming under Tenzo. Tenzo threaded the fingers of his free hand through Kakashi’s silver hair, tugging his head back just enough that Tenzo could mark his exposed neck. Kakashi moaned as Tenzo worked his way lower. He dragged his tongue across Kakashi’s nipple, smiling as Kakashi gasped and jerked against him. He moved to the other nipple, eliciting the same response.  
     “Tenzo,” Kakashi panted, “Tenzo, I want, I want, I want you, in me. Lube in top drawer.” Tenzo let go of Kakashi’s hair to rummage through the drawer.  
     “Are you sure?” Tenzo asked, pausing in his ministrations.  
     “Fuck, Tenzo, yes, fuck me already,” Kakashi growled. Tenzo drizzled the lube on his fingers, carefully circling Kakashi’s entrance. Kakashi’s eyes fluttered shut as he groaned.  
     “Damn, Tenzo, didn’t take you for a tease,” Kakashi panted. Tenzo continued working Kakashi open at an even pace, fingers searching for his prostrate. Kakashi arched backward with a strangled noise when he found it. He whimpered as Tenzo pulled his fingers out. Tenzo placed his hands on Kakashi’s hips, carefully lining himself up.  
     “Ready?” He asked, checking with Kakashi one more time.  
     “Shit, yes,” Kakashi said, eyes still closed, silver hair in disarray on thee pillow. Tenzo pushed in slowly, giving Kakashi time to adjust. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Tenzo’s waist, heels digging into the small of his back, urging him closer. The pressure built inn his lower abdomen as Tenzo thrust faster, more erratically. Kakashi writhed beneath him, muttering Tenzo’s name in incoherent bursts. Kakashi tensed as he reached his release. The added pressure pushed Tenzo over the edge. Spent, he lowered himself carefully to rest against Kakashi’s chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. Kakashi ran his fingers through Tenzo’s hair, slow and soothing.  
     “Holy fuck,” he finally muttered. “We should have done that ages ago.”


End file.
